


safe within a dream

by vaguehope



Series: safe within a dream, the first unknown [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, GBFfemslash2019, Hurt/Comfort, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguehope/pseuds/vaguehope
Summary: she should not trust, not in her current state of mind. but something about yggdrasil welcomes her gently. something makes her want to.for day 3: "dream" of gbf femslash week 2019!





	safe within a dream

**Author's Note:**

> an explorative fic based on yggdrasil and rosetta's meeting, their growth as a result, and the future ahead of them.
> 
> part 1 of 2. spoilers for gbf main story, relating to rosetta & yggdrasil's pasts.

As she falls through the sky, Rosetta thinks of the fire. She thinks of the overwhelming smell of smoke, the destruction as her world was consumed. The world that she was sworn to protect crumbling before her very eyes, the stench overpowering her nostrils, her body seeming to crumble along with it.

She thinks of her failure. She thinks that this is the end.

The wind beating her body, she closes her eyes.

She begins dreaming.

She does not expect to ever open her eyes again, but as she becomes aware of herself, she knows she is alive. Her wounds ache. Her body is burnt and sore. She can still smell the smoke, as if it travelled through the sky with her. Yet she is alive, somehow – as if the grace of the sky had given her another chance, whether she had failed her purpose as a primal or not.

Grass speckled with dew caresses her body. She does not know where she is, nor how she got there in one piece, but she knows, somehow, that she is safe.

_You do not know that. No place is safe._

She does not trust easily, but she feels it in her heart. No harm will befall her here. No matter what, she could rest, recover, take her time before standing on her feet again.

With that known, she closes her eyes.

She sleeps.

Perhaps she rests for only a few minutes – perhaps for weeks on end. But the feeling of security only solidifies in her waking. It was almost as if someone was watching over her – though she had been ever independent, not knowing what that was like. She knows enough to know she does not have to worry. She can take all the time she needs.

Sitting up, she is surprised to find that it does not hurt. The forest around her is bright and glistening, sun filtering through the leaves as they rustle and the birds sing. For the first time, she wonders if she is dreaming. It was not her forest – it was far too beautiful, too gentle, too radiant. There were no thorns here. There was no danger.

At least not to her. This was home, if she wanted it to be.

Taking an intake of breath, Rosetta brushes down her dress and rises to her feet – her hand falling to a nearby tree for support. She may not have moved for longer than she could imagine, and she was not about to make a fool of herself finding out. Yet after a moment, she takes a step forward, venturing through the trees with a curiosity that feels foreign to her. What was there to dream of?

Nothing. Never.

Or perhaps, everything.

She arrives at a lake, the blue water glistening in the specks of sunlight. Yet as glorious as it is, her eyes fall on one thing, and one thing only.

Somehow, without hearing any confirmation, she knows the primal before her is _Yggdrasil._

She knows that no one will be more important to her, no matter how much time passes.

As if noticing her presence, the woman turns her head, towering above her. What a strange form she had taken, Rosetta finds herself thinking – so frail and small. She feels no danger, despite her current vulnerability. A flower drifts across the water, coming to rest in her outstretched hand, as if to confirm it. She cups the bloom in her palm, staring at it for a moment – before raising her head to look at the woman.

“Thank you.”

It is the least she can say. A pleased thrum echoes across the pool towards her, and Rosetta finds herself filled with warmth. Though the primal seems to have no words, she understands everything that is being sent to her. _You are safe now. Nothing will reach you here._ She believes every word, walking into the water by instinct, feeling it will wash all of her burdens and regrets away.

“I may bring horrible destruction to you. My own forest… I was the cause of its end. I’m a curse upon nature, however a part of it I may be.” She closes her eyes. “You should not harbour me long, lest you bring this place to ruin as well.”

_No matter what comes, I will keep it at bay. I have for some time now._

Surprised – almost bemused – she raises her head to look at Yggdrasil, finding a serious expression. She was more bold than Rosetta had ever expected, though there is an emptiness in her eyes – blank and bright and without any knowledge of the world.

“Yggdrasil, if that is what you wish…” She paused. “I suppose I am in no condition to refuse you.”

A satisfied thrum reverberates towards her. Somehow, Rosetta smiles back.

“It’s foolish. I should trust no one in my situation… I was sure there was nothing left for me. But I cannot help wishing to trust in you.”

Foolish, impossibly foolish. To hope in this situation, to let her guard down…

A feeling of calm washes over her, as if the water is a warm blanket. Her eyelids grow heavy, and yet she knows she will not sink.

Sound asleep, Rosetta is lifted from the water, curled up in Yggdrasil’s palm. The primal cradles her gently, humming along with the birds, waterlilies growing on the surface of the water as she sings her guest a lullaby – fending the fires away.

She would have peaceful dreams.


End file.
